Piercings
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: ONE SHOT KENZAI. Dedicado a todas las fans Xd Kenya le pide ayuda a Zaizen.


**ONE SHOT SHONEN-AI**

**Dedicado a todas las fans del HIKARU X KENYA**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE =3**

**PIERCINGS**

Hikaru caminaba a los vestidores. El entrenamiento había terminado antes de lo esperado, y aún le quedaban un par de clases. Se quitó la camisa, para dirigirse a las regaderas, volteó para encontrarse con su sempai, el castaño ojiazul. Dio un pequeño brinco al verlo.

- ¡Demonios, Kenya! – Dijo mientras tomaba aire. – Me has asustado.

- Lo… lo siento. – Kenya se quitó la camisa y se sentó en la banca, mientras suspiraba.

Hikaru lo vio fijamente. Gruñó mientras se encogía de hombros. El chico rogaba porque lo dijera. - ¿Qué sucede, Oshitari?

El castaño lo vio preocupado. – Bueno… ehm, sucede que… conocí una chica. – El chico fingió una sonrisa, aún viendo a la nada.

- Uuuh, ese es un problema. – Dijo con un tono sarcástico el moreno, mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba una toalla.

- Sí, esta chica… bueno, me ha dicho que le gustan… las perforaciones… - Kenya vio de reojo a Hikaru. El cual se quedaba helado al escuchar eso.

- Mala suerte que no tienes ning… - Hikaru vio como el chico lo veía fijamente. – Esa mirada… no me gusta nada…

Kenya se levantó y tomó a Hikaru de los hombros. – Tú te has hecho las tuyas, Hikaru. – El chico se sonrojó un poco. – Yo… soy muy… - Guardó silencio. Hikaru veía las manos del castaño molesto. – Por favor, Hikaru. Nunca te he pedido favores.

- ¡Tu me pides favores todo el tiempo! – Hikaru gruñó mientras veía a su sempai.

El chico sonrió. – Hazlo… por nuestra amistad, ¿sí?

Hikaru hizo un puchero mientras se iba a las regaderas. – Está bien, nos vemos después de clases aquí.

Oshitari sonrió mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse a clases. El pelinegro abrió la llave del agua mientras esta caía sobre su espalda. En verdad estaba feliz de que Oshitari encontrara a alguien que lo quisiera, el lo merecía… pero…

El chico recargó la cabeza en la pared, mientras suspiraba… ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto?

Zaizen salió de las regaderas y corrió por su ropa, iba a llegar tarde a las últimas clases.

Si bien era cierto, Kenya y Hikaru llevaban una estrecha amistad desde hacía ya algún tiempo, Hikaru no podía negar… que la amistad, por lo menos para el, comenzaba a tomar otro rumbo.

Comenzaba a anochecer, y Kenya ya estaba en los vestidores. Hikaru abrió la puerta, y dejó sus cosas en una banca. - ¿Tienes todo ahí? – Kenya preguntó un tanto asustado.

- Claro, lo traigo por si se te antoja perforarte. – Hikaru fue sacando las cosas.

El castaño gruñó. – Oye, pero qué… -

-Obviamente, no. No son cosas difíciles de conseguir. – El chico se acercó a Kenya. – Siempre logro hacerte enfadar.

Kenya vio como una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en el moreno. Se sonrojó lentamente. – Es el último favor que te pido, ¡siempre te mofas de mí!

Hikaru tomó el rostro del castaño. - ¿Dónde la quieres? – Kenya señalo su oreja izquierda. Hikaru movió el rostro del chico.

- ¿Dolerá mucho? – Kenya se encogió de hombros.

Hikaru sonrió. – No… - Kenya sonrió. – Sólo lo necesario…

El chico comenzó a preparar la oreja del castaño. Este no pudo evitar ver el rostro del chico, se veía tan feliz…

Y así era, el simple hecho de estar tan cerca del castaño lo hacía feliz…

- ¡Itai! – Gritó Kenya mientras empujaba al moreno.

- ¡Oye, no hagas eso! Puedo lastimarte, pequeño pedazo de… - Hikaru vio como el chico cubría su rostro. - ¿Nani?

- Soy un… cobarde. – Dijo el castaño sollozando. – Sabía que no podría…

Un silencio los invadió. Hikaru se acercó a Kenya, mientras lo abrazaba. – No es verdad…

- Jamás podré gustarle… todo por… - Kenya abrazó a Hikaru.

- Si ella te intenta cambiar… no vale la pena. – Hikaru sonrió mientras le susurraba al oído. – No sabrá que maravillosa persona está dejando escapar.

Kenya se separó un poco para ver los ojos del pelinegro. Este seguía sonriendo. – Hikaru… - Dijo el joven mientras se sonrojaba lentamente. - … yo… -

Los ojos de Kenya se cerraron, mientras se acercaba poco a poco al rostro del pelinegro. Este lo besó lentamente, sin prisas, debía disfrutarlo tanto como el hecho de estar a su lado. Había esperado muchísimo más de lo que podía decir, pero… había valido la pena. – Kenya… te amo… -

El castaño sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en el cuello del moreno. – Yo… también. – Hikaru lo abrazó un poco más a su cuerpo. – Si se enteran los demás… - Kenya soltó una ligera risa.

- No hay que decirles nada… por ahora. – Hikaru sonrió.

Los dos salieron de los vestidores, la noche comenzaba a caer en el Shitenhouji. – Debo decirte… - Kenya se acercó a Hikaru. - … lo de la chica era mentira. – Hikaru abrió los ojos mientras veía al castaño. – Tenía miedo de que pensaras que… soy muy miedoso.

Hikaru sonrió. – Eso siempre lo he pensado. – Kenya le soltó un codazo al moreno. – Pero… es lindo que lo seas…

Oshitari arqueó la ceja mientras veía a Zaizen, era verdad… siempre encontraba la manera de molestarlo, pero… también encontraba la mejor manera de hacerlo sonreír.


End file.
